drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte the Babysitter
Charlotte the Babysitter appeared in the Drawn Together special episode "Drawn Together Babies". She is a mean and abusive babysitter who babysat the Drawn Together babies who threatened the babies to go to sleep the entire time she babysat while she went out on a date with her boyfriend Chad Huffington. However, the babies killed her and impersonated her while they hid her body. Appearance Charlotte is a girl who appears to be somewhere in her late teens or early twenties. She wears a pink buttoned shirt and blue pants. Her face is rarely seen in the show but it was seen when she was accidentally killed by the Drawn Together babies via breaking her neck on a toy. She survived somehow or apparently came back to life while being attempted to be drowned by Foxxy Love, Toot Braunstein and Wooldoor Sockbat at the Drawn Together's house pool. Fortunately, Toot appeared with gardener scissors and cut her fingers, leaving her to drown an die once and for all. However, in "American Idol Parody Clip Show", she was briefly seen in the audience and her face was seen perfectly in tact where she was shown to have blonde hair that she wears in a ponytail with a pink ponytail holder and blue eyes. Personality Charlotte is a very rude and cruel girl who doesn't seem to care about anyone but herself. There are no limits to her cruelty as she is seen occasionally swearing at babies and making death threats to them as well as cheating on her boyfriend with other guys, proving that she is a child abusing bully and a slut who apparently has no regret for what she does. However, she can do a good job at pretending she's nice in order to get what she wants. She pretended to be nice in order to get a job as a babysitter for the Drawn Together Babies, but as soon as Mrs. Drawn Together left, she threatened them to stay in their rooms. Quotes *"*falsely nice* Hi, Drawn Together Babies." *"*angrily* Listen up, you little bastards! My boyfriend Chad Huffington, heir to the Huffington pants fortune is coming over, so you assholes better shut the hell up and STAY IN YOUR FUCKING ROOMS!" *"Spoken like a true ass-kissing adopted homo." (After hearing Captain Hero that he will watch over the babies) *"Hey, dickwads, I thought I told you to-- *trips over the babies' trap* Whoa, whoa, whooaaaa!" (Last quote before presumed death) *"GAAAAAH!!! UGH! UGH! AAAAAH!!!!!" (When she was revealed to still be alive while she was drowning. This was her last dialogue before her final and official death) Trivia *It may be possible that Charlotte is a parody on Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. Although she looks nothing like her, Charlotte is still an evil babysitter who hates the kids she babysits and would even torture them, which matches up perfectly with Vicky's. *She is the second character in the show to be named "Charlotte." The first being the spider named Charlotte from the episode "Charlotte's Web of Lies". Both Charlottes ended up being killed by the Drawn Together cast. *Although her name is not shown in the credits of "Drawn Together Babies", Kath Soucie does the voice of Charlotte. Gallery File:Mommy introduces Charolette the baysitter.png|Charlotte in Drawn Together Babies. File:Baby Spanky comes out.png|Spanky dressing up as Charlotte. File:Charlotte dead.png|thumb|Charlotte's face is revealed after she dies. File:Charlotte downing.png|Charlotte's face is seen again when drowning. Charlotte The Babysitter.jpg|Charlotte The Babysitter Charlotte The Sinister Babysitter.jpg|Charlotte The Sinister Babysitter Category:Minor and recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Enemies of Foxxy Category:Enemies of Toot Category:Enemies of Captain Hero Category:Enemies of Ling-Ling Category:Enemies of Xandir Category:Enemies of Spanky Category:Enemies of Wooldoor Category:Enemies of Clara Category:Teens